


vampires can't blush

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Roleplay, Vampires, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote a fic based on the headcanon of a dear fellow ishiles fan. i love this pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	vampires can't blush

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a fic based on the headcanon of a dear fellow ishiles fan. i love this pairing.

Celes sighed into her tea cup, making bubbles with her heavy breath and splashing a few drops of her favorite blend on her lips. She looked back to the bathroom door, hearing all sorts of ruckus on the other side. She sipped lightly. How many times have they slept together and Ishimaru still insisted on changing his clothes in private? They haven't even been completely naked in bed together and yet she's lost count of how many times he's been inside her. Another sigh into her cup. No bubbles this time. She rose up slowly from her chair and knocked on the door.

"Are you finished yet?"

"J-Just a moment! I promise I'm almost done!"

"Are you sure you don't need help?" She twirled her hair around her finger.

"I'm sure! But...Celes-kun, I can't seem to..."

She jiggled the knob frustratedly and he unlocked it, revealing himself to her in a very polished, gorgeous black tuxedo. She gave a small "oh," looking him up and down as if he were going to be served to her on a silver plate. Oh _yes_ , this will do. This will _do_. But--

His fingers fumbled around in his mouth and he said apologetically, "I can't seem to get these fangs to stay! I've applied the glue properly but they just..."

Celes rolled her eyes. On her toes, she stood up to adjust the fake vampire fangs--how incompetent that he couldn't even get it right himself, such a useless boy--wait, there--ah, _voila, magnifique_ \--"there, you wretched thing, you were putting them on backwards."

He frowned, but Celes shook her head and took his chin in her hand. She couldn't help but be pleased--with herself mostly, for the idea--but him as well, if only just for cleaning up nicely. Well, that might be too harsh--he looked absolutely perfect for the part, if she were being honest. Shiny black hair, stunning physique, and the trait that captured her right at the start: deep, piercing eyes, red like blood. Wide and telling. Windows to the soul, indeed. What an easy person to read, wearing his heart on his sleeve at all times. His mouth twitched into an awkward smile and she already knew what he was going to ask.

"Well, w-what do you think?"

She batted her eyes and ran her thumb over his lips. "You look perfect."

His cheeks flushed and he coughed, "Th-thank you, Celes."

"You're not done yet." She turned away and settled down back in her chair. "You must behave perfectly too, in order to please me. You remember what we talked about, yes?"

Ishimaru shifted uncomfortably but nodded, still red in the face.

"Calm yourself, Kiyotaka," she told him sweetly. "Vampires can't blush. Now come, let's begin. Seduce me."

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Ishimaru steadily strode into the room, lit the candles, and turned off the lights. He gazed at her hungrily, eagerly, but with lingering anxiety behind his eyes. He knelt before her and gently removed her shoes.

"Your p-poor feet must be so s-sore, M-Mistress." Celes giggled. His voice was low and dark, yet it quivered. 

"Calm, Kiyotaka. Shh." She leaned back in the chair, feeling patient and generous tonight. He'd never done this before, so being merciful was likely going to get her farther than not. 

He kissed her ankles and ran his hands up and down her legs and she cooed, " _yes, yes_ ," and he pulled her stockings down and planted small kisses on her knees. She shifted in her seat; this was...pleasant, yes, but she needed a little more talk.

"Tell me about my body. My legs, for instance."

Ishimaru looked up at her like a lost dog. 

"Your words, Ishimaru-kun, your words. You cannot hope to seduce me just with your touches. Talk to me. Speak to me, like a creature of the night."

He swallowed visibly and moved his hands up her thighs and said, awkwardly, "Your legs are...so..."

What a struggle. Grunting, she leaned forward, grabbed his wrists and held his hands to her waist. "Tell me something else, then. What do you feel when you touch me..."

"I feel..."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closely, looking deeply into her eyes and she felt it, that burning desire that washed over them whenever they got this close, and he opened his mouth to speak but--

Laughing. He started laughing, his face pink again in embarrassment. She heaved a sigh and leaned back in her chair, shoving him off. He kept laughing but he clung right back to her.

"I'm sorry, Celes-kun, I'm sorry! I'm afraid I'm being ridiculous!"

"It's not ridiculous. It's for me, Ishimaru-kun," she hissed, crossing her legs. "You're serious all the time, but you can't be serious for me?"

He softened, grasping one of her hands. "No, no, it's not that I don't want to please you! I just--"

"You're barely trying, Ishimaru-kun," she said sternly. "Work a bit harder, why don't you? Pretend, just for a few minutes--just for the span of ten minutes of foreplay--that you are my vampire servant and you want nothing more than to drain me of my every last drop of blood."

He furrowed his brow and nodded, completely serious once again. Ha. Accuse him of foregoing hard work and he does all that he can to prove you wrong. Admirable, yes. It was the foolproof way to get him to do whatever she liked.

His lips were at her knees again, caressing her creamy white skin; hands wandering up her thighs and tugging her skirt. "You're so soft, my Mistress. Your skin is so warm…"

Hmm…better. Tugging at her tie, she helped him loosen it, and allowed him to yank off her coat, to smooth his hands over her shoulders and start unbuttoning her blouse. "Such delicate limbs…you're like a doll, my Mistress…"

A small smile pulled at her lips. Hmm, he was getting there, this was better than nothing. He was indeed making some progress. If he kept it up, he might be able to strip her naked soon, she hoped. Tilting her head back, she pushed her chest out, inviting him to explore.

Pale, long fingers fumbled around and opened her shirt and Ishimaru inhaled sharply. "You're so fair, M-Mistress…"

He pulled the blouse off her shoulders gently and drew her closer, kissing her hand all the way up her arm, softly moaning as he did so. She fidgeted, tingling at the noises he made. He reached her shoulder and bit at it and she squirmed, _yes, come now_ …

"Your neck looks so…inviting, Mistress," he remarked, his voice shaking only slightly. "So…pristine…the greatest pleasure imaginable would be seeing the red of your blood staining it…"

 _Yes_ , there, _there_ it is. Celes moaned deeply and gripped his arm. "Then do what pleases you. Tell me, what will you do?"

Ishimaru huffed, staring at her lustfully before breathing into her ear. "I will drain you of your blood, and make you my Mistress forever."

Unable to help herself, Celes whimpered earnestly, feeling wetness pool in her panties as Ishimaru sank his teeth into her neck, biting hard enough to make her flinch, but not hurt her. He sucked at her skin and unclasped her bra and held her close, hands wandering around to find her entrance. She pulled his hair and congratulated him on a job well done and he kissed her mouth instead, tongue sliding over hers as he moved one, two, three fingers inside of her.

"Good, good, oh, _yes_ , Kiyotaka, don't stop," she commanded, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sighed her name into her mouth and began undoing his tie but she took over, her teeth at his neck now. He winced and gasped and she giggled.

"I'm going to leave marks on you, Ishimaru-kun. You don't object, do you?"

He swallowed, surprised, but then gave a _humph_ and pulled her up and carried her to the bed. "I don't mind. Not since I'm going to leave plenty of them on you."

He was at her neck again as she cried out in delight, hands in his hair as he bit his way across her breasts and shoulders. He nipped and sucked until it felt as if she were bleeding, leaving purple and blue marks like paint splatters on her milky skin.

"Take me, Kiyotaka, take me now," she demanded, bucking her hips into him. He went red from brow to collar and she chuckled again, resting her hands on his chest.

"Vampires' hearts don't beat that fast," she teased, stripping him of his suit. He undid his belt and slid his slacks down.

"Vampires' hearts don't beat at all."

Ishimaru pinned her arms over her head and pressed his hips into hers, his hard-on teasing her covetous clit through their undergarments. They kissed sloppily, viciously, biting at each other's lips and grunting until Celes finally grabbed a condom from the night table and ripped the wrapper. She rubbed him and teased him and he whimpered in her ear for her to put it on him. Smiling, she obliged, and guided him inside, both of them letting out a long "ahh" of relief and relish.

Slowly he thrust into her-- it's always slowly at first, until she orders him to pick up the pace. There are times when Celes prefers to be made love to, to be treated delicately, but this--this was not one of those occasions. 

"Faster, Ishimaru-kun," she urged him. "Fuck me like your life depends on it."

Groaning viciously, he pounded into her, both of them yelling out in fervor. Her nails dug into his back as he slammed into her again and again, deep inside, reaching his hand down to rub her clit and she clenched her walls around him, squeezing him so that he howled in ecstasy. 

"C-Celes," he started, winding fingers in her hair as he thrusted, "if you keep--doing that, I'll…"

"Finish--with--me," she told him, clutching his arm. "Keep--stroking me--just like that, oh, _yes_ , oh, _Kiyotaka_ \--"

Nothing made him moan like calling him by his first name in bed, Celes discovered their first night together. Nothing turned him on more than feeling personally intimate, tied together by emotions--connected. So she moaned his name--"Kiyotaka, oh, _Kiyotaka_ "--over and over and squeezed him inside of her as he kept thrusting harder until--

"Oh, _oh_ , Celestia--"

"Kiyotaka, _Kiyotaka_ \--"

Their teeth were at each other's necks and shoulders once again, biting hard through moans and wails and shrieks of orgasm. They kept rocking into each other, riding out their climaxes until Ishimaru collapsed on top of her. He took himself out of her and pulled her close to his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"You did well, Ishimaru-kun."

"Did I really?" His face lit up, but then fell again. "Wait, were you only referring to the intimacy?"

Celes rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Oh."

"Don't look glum," she scolded him. "It would be harder to teach you proper sex. Be happy you've at least achieved that. You only need to work a little harder at role playing, that's all."

"I promise to do my best."

Celes grinned. "I believe you."


End file.
